1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to page protectors and more specifically to a hanging multiple page protector which allows a plurality of pages to be protected and easily accessible at a single location.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conveying information on several pages usually requires individual pages to be displayed side by side. Sometimes a stack of pages will be stapled together and attached to a bulletin board, or the like. The pages will usually become damaged after numerous people touch and pull the pages. If the pages are attached to a refrigerator in a home, the pages may become smeared up by the hands of well meaning, but messy children.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hanging multiple page protector which provides protection for a plurality of pages, provides easy attachment to nearly any type of surface, and allows easy replacement of the pages contained therein.